Pequenos Destinos
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Acreditas em destino? E se ela acreditar que o destino deles é aquele e que é perfeito? Uma shortfic sobre um amor impossível mas bonito demais para ser odiado. DM


Pequeno Destino

Todos nós temos uma crença: acreditamos ou _não_ no destino. Se alguém disser que não sabe, está errado. Sabe sim. Todos sabem. Alguns não sabem como _explicar_.

De qualquer maneira isso não chega ao ponto que quero.

Eu _acredito_ no destino. Acredito que quando uma pessoa nasce, a sua vida já está programada. Mas não acredito que as nossas escolhas sejam o nosso destino! Não, nada disso.

O destino é algo como um corredor cheio de portas…Umas abertas, outras fechadas. Podemos ir pelo caminho mais fácil – o destino que Ele fez (seja lá "Ele" quem for) – ou então pelo caminho mais difícil – o destino que nós queremos. Conseguem perceber que portas correspondem ao caminho fácil e ao caminho difícil?

Portas abertas são fáceis de passar, as fechadas são preciso ser abertas.

Eu resolvi começar pelo caminho que Ele fez: ser tímida, ter medo de errar, confiar em quem não devia e sair mal, apaixonar-me pelo rapaz de sonhos de qualquer rapariga… Enfim…o Caminho em que a batalha já estava escrita.

Mas agora mudei. Decidi escolher o caminho mais _difícil_. Decidi abrir aquelas portas fechadas, tão difíceis de abrir quão a mente de _quem_ as abriu comigo. Quis ser a verdadeira responsável pelos meus actos! Que mal há nisso? Posso ser condenada por tentar descobrir um outro lado difícil mas _realizador_? Posso ser condenada por ajudar os _outros_ a descobrir essas portas também?

Isto soou um pouco Trelawney, mas podemos passar à frente, não é mesmo?

Observei o ambiente à nossa volta.

A neve estava por todo o lado. Pendia dos ramos dos pinheiros vergando-os de uma forma simples e elegante mas, ao mesmo tempo, poderosa. Eu _não_ era capaz de fazer uns certos ramos vergarem de tal maneira! Mas a paisagem é linda. Estamos sentados numa pedra enorme, quase plana, num seguro e escondido bosque. Não muito longe de Hogsmeade, para dizer a verdade, mas é o suficiente para estarmos em Paz.

Por vezes podemos ver uma lebre branca a saltar para chegar depressa à sua toca, ou uma coruja em direcção ao céu para ir alimentar os seus filhos. Tudo à nossa volta é simples e verdadeiro.

Para nos "incomodar" temos uma brisa fria mas suave, que faz mover os poucos ramos que não têm neve e que nos leva a abraçar-nos mais forte. Ou seja, não é assim _tão_ incómoda.

Não sei como ele pode preferir o Inverno ao Verão. Tudo bem que eu gosto do Inverno: o Natal, as paisagens carregadas de neve branca e pura, a aproximação dos casais…mas existem mais restrições! No Verão não…podemos mergulhar nas águas de um lago qualquer, passear à beira mar de mãos dadas, comer gelado – se bem que se pode comer no Inverno também, mas não dá vontade com este frio – e o melhor é que, apesar do calor horrível que sentimos nessa altura do ano (contando com a agravante que aquecemos sempre que temos alguém do nosso lado) os casais continuam abraçados e aos mimos como se estivesse muito frio.

O Destino é engraçado, não é? Tanto ser de sexo masculino na "Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts" e eu fui logo abrir a _porta_ do rapaz impossível. Ainda mais impossível que Harry Potter! Bom…não _tão_ impossível ao ponto de não estar aqui comigo mas realmente difícil de lidar, sim! Não gosto quando nos olham _de lado_… Fico triste, desanimada, mas ele logo grita algumas palavras menos simpáticas e me conta piadas fazendo-me rir.

E quando, nas primeiras vezes, saímos juntos à rua e as pessoas paravam de boca aberta fazendo-me corar até à raiz dos cabelos, ele simplesmente dava aquele seu _típico_ sorriso torto, sarcástico (que eu tanto amo) e beijava-me. Eu achava horrível a sensação de ter todos os olhares direccionados para nós, mas ele _divertia-se_ imenso! Ora…como se até tivesse algo de engraçado nisso, mas OK! Eu acabei por me conformar. Fazer o quê?

É, ele tem estado lá. Já referi que às vezes as pessoas nos olham _de lado_? Ahahah, é já referi… Eu odeio isso, para variar, porque isso significa que todos acham que o nosso relacionamento é _errado_. Quer seja por causa das nossas famílias ou dos rumores sobre o envolvimento dele com Voldemort.

Ele? _Ri-se_! E depois de estar algo como 5 minutos a rir das provocações estúpidas – correcção: _extremamente_ estúpidas – olha para mim com aqueles lindos olhos azuis acinzentados, um sorriso _doce_ e diz para esquecer tudo o que os _outros_ dizem, porque ele me _ama_, porque somos _felizes_ e porque, o problema dos _outros_, é não saber reconhecer um verdadeiro amor, porque nunca passaram pelas mesmas dificuldades que _nós_.

Às vezes acho impressionante a forma como ele ultrapassa tudo isto. Tendo em conta que ele é Draco Malfoy, a sua atitude é, no mínimo, estranha. Pelo menos para os outros…porque para os outros ele é o Mr. Malfoy, o filho do Devorador da Morte, o seguidor de Lord Voldemort, o adorador de Artes e Artefactos das Trevas. Mas para mim é apenas o Draco. O meu namorado. Aquele que vai arriscar a sua vida e, quase de certeza, sacrificar a sua família, para que eu e a _minha_ família (sim, leram bem) fiquemos a salvo. Não esquecendo que assim ele estará, também, a ajudar Harry Potter (que diga-se de passagem se dão _muito_ bem, tanto que até já andaram ao soco, mas OK…) e isso significa ter de engolir _todo_ o seu orgulho.

Eu sei que ele vai sofrer, e ele também sabe disso. Mas, caso algo ruim aconteça com a família dele ou com ele próprio (esperemos que não para ambos), eu estarei lá para lhe velar o sono, noite e dia como já fiz algumas vezes em que passámos a noite juntos. Estarei lá para lhe passar a mão no rosto e lhe afagar os cabelos. Para lhe dar beijinhos no pescoço e falar palavras doces no ouvido dele, fazendo com que ele se arrepie. Para o abraçar fortemente, para cuidar dele, para o amar. Tal e qual como ele já fez milhentas vezes comigo.

Não me esqueço dele nos momentos horríveis aquando o ataque que o meu irmão sofreu, à uns meses atrás. Ron, Harry e Hermione (tal como eu e Draco) estavam a passear em Hogsmeade, naquele que seria o primeiro e último passeio deste ano lectivo, quando os Devoradores da Morte apareceram. Ninguém sabia de nada, nem o próprio Draco, e Ron, para que Hermione não sofresse um ataque com a maldição "Cruciatus", colocou-se na frente dela. Nós estávamos exactamente onde estamos hoje quando ouvimos imenso barulho vindo do vilarejo, e resolvemos ver o que se passava. Quando percebemos do que se tratava tivemos a mesma reacção que todos: fugir. Não nos podíamos expor e não tínhamos treino suficiente para conseguir sobreviver. Quer dizer…Eu penso que Draco conseguiria livrar-se bem sozinho e ele até se mostrou relutante em abandonar o vilarejo, mas depois deve ter pensado em mim porque me observou durante vários momentos e, depois, pegou a minha mão e começou a correr.

Não era suposto parar-mos. Mas quando ouvi os gritos agonizantes do meu irmão e os de Hermione a pedir ajuda, estaquei. Senti o meu sangue congelar, parei de respirar, lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos e podia jurar que o meu coração tinha parado de bater. Draco percebeu o que se passava e, apesar de odiar o "Trio com o Complexo do Heroísmo", pediu para ficar quieta onde estava e correu em direcção aos gritos.

Eu, claro não fiz o que ele disse e segui-o. E vi tudo. Ele lançou um "Stupefy" no Devorador da Morte e correu para o meu irmão. Harry chegou logo de seguida e eu e Hermione fomos também em direcção a Draco e Ron. Vi Draco travar uma luta interna entre deixar um Testa Rachada, todo rachado, levar o meu irmão ou ele próprio levá-lo, e o que ele fez surpreendeu todos, até a mim: Draco pegou Ron por um braço ajudando-o a levantar-se e apoio-o colocando o braço dele à volta do seu. Depois, com a ajuda de Hermione, saímos dali o mais depressa que pudemos. Obviamente, tive de aturar Draco durante a primeira parte do caminho a falar coisas parecidas com "eu disse-te para ficares onde estavas", "grande irresponsabilidade" e "para a próxima petrifico-te" mas quando viu o meu olhar perdido e triste devido ao meu irmão pediu desculpa. Sim, ele pediu desculpa em frente a todos e, mais tarde, viemos a saber que até o meu irmão conseguiu ouvir.

Ele esteve lá quando Madame Pomfrey disse que tinha de transferir Ron para o Hospital de St. Mungus para me amparar e limpar as lágrimas; como sempre, arranjou as palavras certa para me dar coragem e apoio. Ninguém (os meus pais, Hermione, Harry, Ron, alguns professores e os meus irmãos) se esqueceu do que ele fez quando comecei a chorar desesperadamente. Acho que todos eles pensavam que ele iria simplesmente dar costas ao momento dramático mas familiar e que até diria algo como "Ele não faz cá falta, mesmo!"; mas isso não aconteceu. Draco foi o primeiro a apoiar-me…os outros ficaram sem acção. O Malfoy que eles conheciam nunca se _baixaria _imediatamente que eu me deixasse cair de joelhos a chorar; não me _abraçaria_; não me _afagaria_ os cabelos; não me daria _beijos_ no alto da cabeça; não _diria_ palavras de conforto e _segurança_; não me _limparia_ as lágrimas e muito menos diria algo como "Vais ver que ele vai ficar bem! Daqui a nada está aí de novo para me chamar de velho precoce e me mandar encher de moscas." Ele esteve comigo nas noites que passei em claro no hospital e chegou até a obrigar a sua "futura _sogra_" ir dormir, que ele ficaria lá no hospital e mandaria "chamá-la caso algo acontecesse." A partir daí, Draco subiu na consideração de todos. É sempre assim: sobe-se na consideração dos sogros, sobe-se na consideração do resto da família e conhecidos da mesma.

É, ele não é bem o Draco que os outros conhecem. Fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele me abraçava carinhosamente para não passar frio. Estávamos em silencio há já algum tempo, mas ele é mesmo assim: preza tanto os minutos de silêncio como os de barulho. E eu até percebia a vontade dele de estar agarradinho a mim em silêncio e sem fazer nada…Afinal, para ele um almoço de família n'A Toca é sempre um _grande_ desafio, mesmo depois de todas as mudanças entre ele, o "Trio com o Complexo do Heroísmo", os meus restantes irmãos e pais. Eles nem sempre estavam de acordo. Mas isso é normal! Se Draco estivesse sempre de acordo com eles, não seria o _meu_ Draco Malfoy.

E eu tinha tanta coisa para lhe contar naquele dia!... Estava um pouco apreensiva, mas _feliz_. Estava com medo que ele não reagisse inteiramente bem, mas lá no fundo eu sabia que ele iria adorar o que lhe queria dizer. Afinal, que não ficava contente?

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uns lábios finos e suaves que passavam ao de leve no meu pescoço fazendo com que me arrepiasse. Senti-o rir quando isso aconteceu. Só ele é que me conseguia fazer coisas destas…

- Frio, Miss Weasley? – perguntou ele num murmúrio no meu ouvido.

- Não.

- Então a senhora arrepiou-se porquê? – agora ele sorria descarada e maliciosamente. É, certas coisas_ eu_ não quis tentar mudar nele.

- Odeio quando és egocêntrico.

- Mas eu nem disse nada! – ri-me com gosto.

- É, eu sei que não. Mas ias dizer, então eu antecipei-me. – voltei a rir-me e ele acompanhou-me.

- O que tens hoje, _pequena_? – sorri discretamente. Ele sempre sabia se algo me chateava. Ele percebia sempre quando eu estava bem ou não. Mesmo que não dormisse bem e passasse vinte e cinco quilos de corrector anti-olheiras, ele descobria que não tinha dormido bem. O mais curioso é que só _ele _conseguia essa proeza, tal como só _eu_ conseguia fazer o mesmo com ele. – Algo grave com o teu irmão? – era estranho que ele se preocupasse com a minha família e eu sei perfeitamente que, no início, ele não se preocupava; mas como era a minha família fazia um esforço, controlava-se. Com o tempo as coisas começaram a mudar e, apesar de eles não se amarem uns aos outros, começaram a preocupar-se com o _bem-estar_ do próximo. E, ultimamente, Bill andava a ter alguns problemas devido à mordidela que tinha recebido, outrora, de Greyback. Nunca se tornou um verdadeiro lobisomem, mas quando a lua cheia estava próxima ele tornava-se um pouco mais agressivo e nas três ultimas semanas em que tinha havido lua cheia, Bill chegara mesmo a modificar-se um pouco: fugia de casa durante a noite, chegava com as roupas rasgadas, trazia sangue nas mãos e não se lembrava de muita coisa. Felizmente algumas curandeiras _extremamente_ competentes tinham descoberto uma possível cura; cura essa que Bill ainda não tinha tomado mas que iria tomar.

- Não, o meu irmão está bem.

- Então o que se passa, _pequena_? – colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Tenho consciência que estava a corar, mas um ruivo (neste caso uma ruiva) não consegue controlar isso. Obviamente, ele reparou. Como de costume, começou a gargalhar porque sabia que isso me deixava mais irritada. Bufei.

- Pára de rir, Draco! Já estou farta de te dizer que odeio…

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ficas tão engraçada… Dá vontade de rir. – deitei-lhe a língua de fora e ele riu novamente. – Mas eu gosto de _ti _assim. – beijou-me a bochecha. – Mas então…afinal o que se passa? Vais pedir-me em casamento, é? – voltou a rir; até eu ri com o comentário dele.

- Não. – desencostei-me dele e olhei-o nos olhos – Mas tenho uma coisa _muito_ importante para te dizer…- senti-me corar outra vez. "Maldita característica dos _ruivos_!"

- E…?

- Eu descobri uma coisa, Draco. – disse _determinada_.

- Certo, e descobriste que…? – OK, talvez não _tão_ determinada assim.

- É que…erm… - suspirei. Ah, que _figura_! Afinal já temos um relacionamento há _três_ anos, não temos segredos! Qual é o problema de dizer que… – Eu estou grávida. – OK, pronto, falei! Saiu-me, na verdade, mas acho que ele percebeu…

- O q-quê? – Draco arregalou os olhos e senti que o abraço dele afrouxava, mas já tinha dito uma vez, n'é? Não havia mal _nenhum_ em repetir...

- Eu estou grávida. – desta vez saiu mais convicto e seguro de si mesmo. Mesmo assim não pude evitar um nervoso miudinho. Ele estava a ter uma reacção _muito_ lenta… E, de repente, ele abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou-me com imensa força, para depois começar a beijar-me por todo o lado: boca, nariz, queixo, testa, bochechas, orelhas, pescoço…todo o sítio onde conseguiu encontrar um pedacinho de pele.

- Eu vou ser pai! _P-Pai_… - acrescentou um pouco aéreo como que absorvendo a sensação que a palavra lhe causava. Tinha um enorme sorriso na cara, talvez até um pouco parvo – Um _Malfoy_…

- E _Weasley_ também!

- Pois, 'tá bem. – É, realmente algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Temos de começar a preparar tudo! E como se vai chamar? Não quero nenhuma tradição! Isso é uma treta! Nem pensar que lhe vou dar o nome de Lucius só porque é o nome do avô dele. Nem Narcisa, se for menina! Tem de ser…

- Draco…

- …um nome diferente e imponente…

- Draco!

- …que possa fazer jus à pessoa que ele, ou ela, irá ser…

- Draco!

- …mas tem de ser um nome que possa assustar qualquer um que se lhe atravesse no caminho! E…

- Dracoooo!

- Ahn? Disseste alguma coisa? – tinha uma cara tão alegre e fofa… - É que eu estava distraído a pensar num nome para o nosso filho. – parou de repente – _Filho_…

- Já te acalmaste?

- Ora… Eu _não_ estou nervoso! – fez um ar indignado mas quando eu me parti a rir ele não conseguiu manter a sua fachada e partiu-se a rir também. – Era essa _óptima_ novidade que te atormentava?

- Era. Não era bem atormentar, sabes… - ele voltou a abraçar-me e deu-me um beijo na testa – Mas estava nervosa.

- Porque é que não disseste isso no almoço, _pequena_? – ele roçou o seu nariz no meu, carinhosamente.

- Queria dizer-te isso aqui. Na "nossa clareira"…

Ele olhou-me docemente, um sorriso lindo na face dele. Os seus olhos azuis acinzentados tinham um brilho que só era possível ver quando ele estava comigo.

Eu sabia que quando saíssemos daquela clareira e resolvêssemos contar para todos que estava grávida, iríamos passar por mais olhares _de lado_ e, definitivamente, acabaria com a réstia de esperança que o Ron tinha que eu me afastasse dele (apesar de eu saber _perfeitamente_ que ele e Ron se começaram a dar bem desde o dia em que Draco o ajudou. Mas desde quando é que Malfoys e Weasleys não são _cabeças duras_ para admitir uma amizade por mais pequena que esta seja?) e teria de ouvir as mil e uma recomendações de "Mrs. Weasley e Malfoy – As Conselheiras Para uma Boa Vida Conjugal ou Semi-Conjugal".

Mas, sinceramente, nada disso interessava agora. Eu tinha Draco do _meu _lado, ele tinha-_me_ a mim e iríamos ter _um filho_.

O nosso pequeno destino não estava acabado, mas estava exactamente como nós _queríamos_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Antes que me matem por não ter actualizado, ainda, "Harry Potter e a Fada de Klomero", deixem-me explicar...**

**Para variar um pouco, o meu PC arranjou um vírus e aquilo teve de ir para arranajar! É! E eu já tinha o capítulo quase passado! Era só uma questão de esclarecer um nome e depois postar! Mas aquilo arranjou vírus...Puff... Lá se foi tudo ¬¬''**

**Agora, sobre a fic... Eu já tinha referido na minha outra shortfic que queria fazer algo com o shipper D/G e que iria decidir-me por uma fic a sério e não uma shortfic... Aliás eu comecei a escrever a fic D/G porque não quero fazer como o HP e a Fada de Klomero... Quando tiver tudo passado no computador, aí sim eu posto a fic. Mas por enquanto não tenho ainda passadas no computador.**

**Voltando ao assunto... A fic começa um pouco melancólica, porque era assim que eu me sentia quando a comecei a escrever mas depois fica mais alegre. Não sei se repararam mas eu consegui fazer mais caracterizações dos ambientes! É o meu orgulho nesta fic é isso! Eu nunca liguei muito às caracterizações, porque é difiícil e então acabava por não caracterizar como queria! Quem leo o HP e a Fada de Klomero não imagina o quão difícil foi fazer o capítulo do casamento do Bill e da Fleur...foi horrível! Eu acho que demorei +/- duas semanas para o fazer! E neste, o tempo que demorei, foi apenas porque pelo meio tive aulas.**

**De qualquer maneira...quero a vossa opinião mais sincera: críticas ou palavras boas...O que interessa é perceber no que erro e no que acerto! Conto com vocês para isso! Afinal, para uma escritora é sempre importante reviews né?**

**Espero que gostem desta shortfic e que me mandem muitas reviews! Vou responder a todas ;D Ah e já agora, desculpem...vou começar a passar o capítulo da fic assim que puder ok?**

**bjO **


End file.
